Conventionally it is known for toys to be movable and it is easily understood that movement of toys renders the same significantly more attractive to children. This attractiveness is further enhanced if the movement of the article, such as a model of a human character, is not directly controlled in that the child does not have to physically touch the model. For this reason puppets which are controlled by strings are attractive to children and also give the child a degree of fascination and the models a life like quality. The problem with puppets however is that the control strings can become tangled or break and furthermore the ability to incorporate the same into particular environments or to produce the same on a small scale is limited due to the requirement to have no barriers over the puppet so that the strings can be freely moved and if the model is too small the complexity of the controls is too great.
A further method for providing movement is to provide the model to be movable along a base having a predefined track such that the model can be slid along the track to move in a predefined and selected direction or path. The main disadvantage with this arrangement is that the model can only ever move in a predefined path and therefore the toy soon loses its appeal to children as their interest level wanes. Also known is the ability to provide a model with a magnet and to provide a control means with a magnet and to use the magnetic field to cause movement of the model by movement of one or both of the magnets. However, the movement in these conventional toys is only movement of the model while the model remains at the same point on the toy base.